Ophidiophobia
by Broken Angel01
Summary: Maybe Prompto was afraid of snakes, but so what? Noctis had an even worse fear...


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.

**A/N: I hope you all didn't think I'd given up on writing Final Fantasy XV fics because that most certainly is not the case! These last two years have been crazy busy for me, and trust me when I say I've been dying to write something for XV again. (Plus I just finished playing the Pocket Edition, which fueled the fire even more!) I figured I'd get myself back into it with something that's a little humorous and a little thoughtful. Thus, here we are. Enjoy!  
**

Ophidiophobia

The light was terribly bright, the afternoon sunshine assaulting his sapphire eyes as he excited the mouth of Fociaugh Hollow, and throwing an arm across his handsome face to block out most of the harsh rays, the crown prince of the Lucis kingdom glanced back towards the dark opening of the cave to make sure that Prompto was still following close behind him.

To his relief, the blond sharpshooter was almost stepping on his heels, nearly causing him to stumble over the rocks, and reaching out a hand to steady him, Prompto flushed before mumbling a quick apology.

Noctis chose not to reply, and stretching his arms above his head to ease the tired muscles in his back, he glanced once more at the deep blue sky, the pristine white clouds casting lazy shadows across the rough terrain of the Malacchi Hills. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the change in lighting, he took a deep breath, the fresh air filling his lungs with much needed oxygen. Not surprisingly, Fociaugh Hollow had poor ventilation, thus the air was dank and stale. It also smelled musty after years of remaining sealed off to the public, making the warm breeze outside a welcome touch as the gentle wind caressed his clammy skin.

Behind Prompto, Ignis looked positively immaculate despite their recent travels through a daemon infested dungeon, and bringing up the rear, Gladiolus let out a soft grunt as he paused to straighten up and roll his shoulders back to ease the cramping in his neck.

Now that Noctis had forged a pact with Ramuh, the storms around Fociaugh Hollow had cleared away almost immediately, and grateful for the change in temperature after enduring the chilly air within the Astral's former domain, he let out a sigh and said, "Let's not do that again."

"I second that!" Prompto eagerly agreed, rubbing his arms to ward off the sudden goosebumps attacking his biceps. "I think I'm done with dark caves. Like _really_ done."

"Wuss," Gladio snorted, affectionately slapping the golden-haired man on the back. "Where to now, Iggy?"

For some reason, Ignis was studying Prompto with careful scrutiny, and adjusting the glasses on his nose, the bespectacled man said mildly, "If I may say so, it's been a long day for all of us. I suggest we head for Killiam Haven to rest for the remainder of the evening. The sun will set shortly, and I don't fancy the idea of warding off more daemons in a dangerous attempt to reach Wiz's Chocobo Outpost during the night."

"Plus, I'm starving," Noctis amicably agreed, his mouth already watering at the thought of his advisor's cooking. "What's on the menu tonight?"

"I will have to assess the contents of our remaining supplies in order to fulfill any requests, but regardless a decent meal is in order. We should make our way there while the light is still acceptable."

"Right behind you, Iggy!" Prompto replied, making a beeline for the haven before anybody could protest.

Noctis raised his eyebrows, and following after the blond, he allowed himself a moment to think back on the events that had transpired while they were searching for the runestone. Prompto's eagerness to exit the grotto had been painfully obvious, and frowning, he studied his best friend's profile with interest.

_**"See, I told you! There she is. That's her! Do something, Noct!"**_

_**"Don't ask me. Do it yourself."**_

Perhaps he had been a bit too harsh. Getting yourself captured by a massive talking snake was not exactly a pleasant ordeal, and after what was understandably a horrific encounter, it was only fair that Prompto would find himself in a state of distress. Anybody else caught in a similar situation would have felt the same, and no doubt when the blond had sighed up to join the Crownsguard, talking serpents hadn't been included in the job description. While he had always known Prompto wasn't fond of bugs, he hadn't realized the blond also appeared to have an aversion to snakes. It wasn't like there were many opportunities to come across one in Insomnia, so it wasn't surprising that this particular phobia would have gone unnoticed.

_He never mentioned it before..._

Truthfully, if Noctis was honest with himself, he couldn't deny the panic that had filled his chest when Prompto suddenly went missing. The loss of his best friend had created a terrible ache in his heart that he really didn't want to think about, and breath catching in his throat, he quickly averted his eyes from Prompto's slim figure.

What would he have done if Prompto hadn't come back to him?

_Just...don't think about it. Don't even go there._

"Something troubling you, Noct?" Ignis asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Noctis jumped at the unexpected inquiry, and realizing the older man had fallen into step beside him, he quickly shook his head and muttered, "Na, I'm good."

_**"Whatever that is, it's disgusting."**_

_**"Quit your crying."**_

There was a part of him that felt guilty for his harsh words and lack of sensitivity, but he knew much of his behaviour towards Prompto had come from an unconscious desire to hide the terrible fear in his heart. Those emotions had manifested themselves in a way he wasn't proud of, but it wasn't like he could have said much with Ignis calmly ordering them about and Gladio's loud baritone booming off the damp walls of the grotto. Clearly, the other two had been just as concerned about Prompto's safety as he was, but unlike them, he hadn't been able to express his feelings in a way that would have offered the blond sharpshooter at least some reassurance. It felt like a failure on his part, and the more he thought about it, the more he felt a burning desire in his chest to pull Prompto aside and confess just how much the incident had frightened him.

_It's not like I want him to think I don't care..._

In fact, the lack of empathy he had expressed earlier couldn't have been further from the truth. That was the problem. He _did _care, and it was eating him up inside.

_Dammit, Prompto. You know it's not like that. Why do I always have to make this harder on myself than it has to be?_

Unfortunately, Noctis had never been very good at expressing himself, and while it was often a struggle, at least with Prompto he had made some headway over the last five years. That was more than he could say for most people. With Prompto, it was easy, but even then he had trouble unless they were alone together. Somehow, when it was just the two of them, he always felt more free with his words, and it helped that he didn't have to keep up a certain image. That alone made moments with the blond a rarity he wanted to indulge in as much as possible, but unfortunately that wasn't always an option. Since the four of them were traveling together, those opportunities to spend their time enjoying each other's company without fear of somebody else listening in were few and far between, and because of that he often hesitated to express himself more openly than he should.

_If it weren't for you, I don't think I ever would have come as far as I have. All those times I would have been alone, but I wasn't because you were there with me. Can you really not see it? You're everything to me. That's why I need you to live. If you die on me..._

"Are you quite certain you're alright?" Ignis pressed, lightly touching his shoulder.

Noctis felt his face heat up, and angrily brushing aside his advisor's hand, he said testily, "I told you, I'm fine. Stop pestering me."

"It wouldn't hurt to at least check up on him," Ignis replied, smiling in amusement.

Noctis swore softly under his breath, and wanting to wipe that annoyingly smug look off his advisor's face, he stomped off in a fit of anger, the red soles of his boots glinting in the sunshine.

Seriously, some days he wanted to murder his Crownsguard.

_Dammit, nothing ever gets past Ignis. How the hell do I get myself into this crap?_

Noctis quickly came to the conclusion that it was probably best not to dwell on the matter, and clamouring his way up the side of the haven, pausing only long enough to pet one of the chocobos who greeted him with a soft 'kweh', he collapsed into a camp chair and proceeded to sulk in annoyance. Thankfully, along with the chocobos, they had left all of their supplies at the haven after setting out earlier that morning, and checking to make sure the tent was still secure, Gladio grunted his approval before attempting to start the fire again. Ignis was already sorting through his supplies, and knowing there wasn't much else he could do until dinner was ready, Noctis turned his attention to the golden-haired man who was sitting at the edge of the haven with his back turned towards their camp.

After his encounter with the Naga, Prompto looked a little worse for wear, and sitting with his head bowed, the blond proceeded to stare at his hands instead of at the scenery. This was particularly unusual, since the sun was starting to slowly disappear behind the horizon, and normally Prompto would have been snapping photos, his camera held securely in a tight grip. The lack of interest immediately caught the prince's attention, and leaning forward in his seat, Noctis studied the blond's hunched shoulders with careful scrutiny.

Prompto looked bruised and battered, his finely shaped arms covered in scratches, and his golden hair was absolutely filthy. On top of that, his Crownsguard uniform was covered in dust and dirt, and his handsome face was coated in grime. The blond sharpshooter was in desperate need of a bath, but despite the look of him, he hadn't once complained about his appearance. That was also unusual for Prompto, and realizing he was clenching his phone hard enough to make his hand hurt, Noctis carefully pried his fingers away to avoid most of the cramping and allowed the mobile device to fall uselessly into his lap.

He hated seeing Prompto like this, and while a part of him wanted to rush over to the blond's side, something held him back.

_He might not appreciate my company after I snubbed him earlier..._

"Would you just go already?" Gladio growled, cuffing him roughly on the back of the head. "And give him this. Once we get back to the chocobo ranch we'll make sure he gets a decent bath."

Noctis let out a yelp of pain, and grabbing the back of his head, he glared at the big man and snapped, "Cut it out, would you? What the hell?"

"Get your ass moving. We don't have all night here."

"Don't tell me-"

Before Noctis could finish his protest, Gladio was dragging him up out of the chair, and grabbing onto the potion his shield had thrown at him before it could hit the rocks, he found himself being dragged unceremoniously across the camp, his phone laying forgotten on the ground. Once they were past the fire, Gladio dropped his arm, and giving him a push, the big man said roughly, "Make it worth your while, Highness."

_Aw, hell..._

Apparently Gladio was just as observant as Ignis, and ignoring the embarrassed flush on his cheeks, he slowly made his way over to Prompto, the potion clutched tightly in his hand. At his approach, the blond turned ever so slightly to look at him, and settling himself next to Prompto, he said shortly, "Thought you could use this."

"Thanks," the blond replied, taking the offered potion and cracking it open with a firm twist.

As the pale green light washed over Prompto's slim profile, the scratches on his arms and face fading away, Noctis turned to gaze at the glowing horizon and said, "You doing alright?"

"I've been better," Prompto sighed, letting out a soft laugh. "Can't say that was one of my finer moments."

Noctis was silent for a moment, and unable to look at the blond just yet, he murmured, "Never knew you were afraid of snakes."

"Never had any reason to bring it up."

"What's that called again?"

"What's what called?" Prompto asked, sounding confused.

"Fear of snakes."

Prompto shifted slightly, and finally looking up at the setting sun, the blond murmured, "Ophidiophobia. Just add it to the list, bro."

Noctis raised his eyebrows, and sensing the warmth of Prompto's shoulder just inches away from his own, he said dryly, "You mean bugs and the wildlife? All that crap?"

"Don't forget heights and tight spaces," the blond added, flushing at his own weaknesses. "Sorry, Noct."

"For what?" Noctis asked, frowning in confusion.

Prompto hesitated, and refusing to meet his eyes, the blond said quietly, "For losing my cool back there. Not exactly a smart thing to do when you're supposed to be protecting the future king."

Noctis felt something stir inside his chest, and resting his elbows on his knees, he said firmly, "Nothing to apologize for. Everybody has their fears."

"Even you?" Prompto whispered, still avoiding his eyes.

_Dammit, you're going to make me say it, aren't you._

Noctis chose to ignore the question for a moment, and turning slightly to face his friend, he studied the other man for a moment and said calmly, "You seemed especially freaked out over the Naga. How come?"

"There was just...something about her," Prompto said quietly, nervously jiggling his legs. "The way she kept talking about her baby...That's...that's not something a daemon would normally do, right?"

"Damned if I know. Nothing about daemons makes any sense to me."

"And she could talk," Prompto insisted, his blue eyes sparkling with some sort of emotion that was difficult to read. "When have we ever come across a talking daemon before?"

Noctis shrugged, and scratching absently at his arm, he said, "None that I know of."

"And why did she go after me?"

_Good question._

Noctis didn't have a solid answer, but he did have an idea. The thought made him feel slightly sick to his stomach, and unsure whether or not he should voice his opinion, he said slowly, "Maybe she thought you were her lost kid or something."

"But I'm not a baby!" Prompto protested.

Unable to resist, Noctis joked, "You act like one sometimes."

"Hey!"

Noctis laughed, and reaching out to place a warm hand on the blond's shoulder, he said, "I don't think she actually thought you were a baby. It was more a term of endearment. You know, like when mothers still call their grown sons and daughters their 'babies.' By the sounds of it she's been searching for her lost kid for a while. I doubt the baby Naga would still be a baby anymore."

Prompto shuddered, the thought of another fully grown Naga out there clearly making him feel squeamish, and letting out a groan, the blond moaned, "Why is it always me?"

"Cause you're an easy target?"

Prompto gave him a wounded look, and instantly regretting those words, he gave his friend's shoulder a gentle squeeze and said, "Hey, come on. I didn't mean it like that. She probably chose you because she figured you would be the most compassionate towards her plight."

"Huh?"

Noctis averted his eyes, and without removing his hand, he said easily, "I meant that as a compliment."

Prompto flushed, and pulling out his camera he began to fiddle nervously with the buttons, his actions indicating that he needed something to occupy his hands with. "Guess she wasn't counting on my fear of snakes then."

"Guess not."

"It's just...I can't stop thinking about it," Prompto said quietly, his fingers clenching tightly around the camera. "The way she talked. The way she was obviously yearning to find her baby...She seemed more human than daemon..."

It was an unsettling thought, and letting his arm drape around Prompto's shoulders, Noctis murmured, "I know what you mean. We don't know a lot about Forciaugh Hollow except that it was sealed away for quite a while. It only opened recently because Luna woke Ramuh up so I could forge a covenant with him. The locals might know more. If it would make you feel any better, we can always get Ignis to dig for more info."

"Na, I'm good," Prompto sighed, hesitantly leaning into his shoulder. "Probably best I don't know. I just...I don't want to be a burden on you..."

_You idiot..._

Noctis grabbed Prompto's other shoulder, and giving the blond a firm shake with both hands, he said sharply, "Hey, look at me."

It took some time, but eventually Prompto was able to meet his gaze. As the two of them stared at each other in the fading light of the sun, the blond whispered, "That could have ended really badly. If it had, it would have been my fault."

"Listen to me," Noctis said harshly, unable to control the surge of emotions welling up inside his chest. "You will never be a burden to me. Never. You got that?"

"B-but you seemed so...you know..."

Noctis did know, and it was time to own up to his unacceptable behaviour.

"It wasn't you. It was...Look, I didn't mean to snap at you. I was impatient with the whole situation. I just wanted to get to the runestone and get outta there. I took it out on you and I shouldn't have."

"You mean it?" Prompto asked, ducking his head. "Cause it seemed like you were annoyed with me."

"I know, and I'm...I'm sorry, okay? It wasn't one of my best moments either."

Prompto laughed softly at that, and glancing hesitantly at him, the blond said, "It's cool. Not like I can ever get mad at you or anything."

"No, I just end up...hurting you, which is a lot worse."

There was a soft intake of air, and looking up, Noctis realized that Prompto was staring at him in obvious surprise at those words. Looking as if he could barely form a sentence, the blond gasped, "No way, man. That's not true at-"

"Remember what you asked me earlier?"

Prompto quickly snapped his mouth shut, and letting the camera fall from his hands, the golden-haired sharpshooter whispered, "Yeah, I remember."

The silence between them was charged with some sort of emotion that Noctis couldn't identify, and sensing that Prompto was waiting for something, he managed to choke out, "You know what frightens me the most?"

"W-what?" the blond stammered, seemingly unable to look away from him.

Noctis grabbed the back of his friend's golden head, and bringing their foreheads together, he whispered, "Losing you."

Prompto was unable to respond right away, and not caring who the hell was watching them, Noctis hugged his best friend as tightly as he could. They stayed that way for a moment, the blond's hands clutching at his back, and speaking into his shoulder, Prompto said in a shaky voice, "I'm not going anywhere, Noct. That's a promise."

That was all Noctis needed to hear, and keeping his face buried against the blond's shoulder, he grumbled, "You had to make me say it."

"I needed to hear it," was the soft reply.

And just like that everything was good between them. There were no lingering fears or resentment, and comforted by the feel of his friend's tired body resting against him for support, Noctis was once again amazed at how easy their relationship was. Simple and uncomplicated, just the way he liked it.

It was the only thing in his life that was solid and tangible, and dammit he was going to hang onto it as long as humanly possible.

"Careful not to break him," a gruff voice smirked, catching them both completely by surprise. "Iggy will have your head if you injure him further."

Noctis felt his face turn red, and pulling back slightly, he growled, "Get lost, would you? What do you want?"

Gladio's smirk grew even wider, and jerking his thumb at the makeshift stove, the big man said, "Dinner's almost ready. Think it's your favorite. Don't wanna miss out."

Looking thoroughly embarrassed, Prompto quickly scrambled to his feet, and smiling sheepishly at Gladio, the blond said lightly, "Guess we're having fish then. Come on, Noct. Let's go get some grub."

Noctis spared his shield a murderous look before rising swiftly to his feet, and putting his arm around Prompto's shoulders in a show of defiance, he said shortly, "I'm game. Bout time we had something decent to eat."

"Considering I cook for you almost every night, I find that rather offensive," Ignis called out from the stove, though he sounded amused.

Noctis ignored the jibe, particularly because much like Gladio, it was plainly obvious his insufferable advisor had also witnessed the confrontation with Prompto. And to make matters even worse, Ignis was looking at him in such a way that suggested the older man had enjoyed watching him suffer. It was insulting to say the least, and keeping his nose in the air he stalked over to the fire with Prompto in tow and went in search of his phone. He found the mobile device exactly where he had left it, and sitting next to him by the fire, Prompto leaned in close and whispered, "It's okay, Noct. I don't mind. Really."

Noctis let out a sigh of defeat, and leaning back on his hands, he grumbled, "Dammit, fine. As long as you're cool with it."

"Course I am. That's why we're best buds," Prompto replied, cuffing him affectionately on the arm.

A moment later, dinner was served, and after finishing their food, they sat around the fire as they always did, their light banter carrying softly on the cool breeze. Outside the walls of the boundary, darkness had fallen, and as the muffled cries of the daemons echoed eerily in the night air, Noctis thought he heard a soft keening in the distance, the sound making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Glancing over his shoulder from where he still sat close to Prompto by the fire, he frowned, his sapphire eyes searching the gloom for any sign of life.

"What's up, Noct?" Prompto asked, immediately sensing his discomfort.

Noctis shook his head, and deciding it was probably best not to mention that he was quite certain he had distinctly heard something calling out for its mother, he murmured, "It's nothing, and even if it was, I've got your back."

Prompto blinked at him, and then slipping an arm around him, the blond smiled and said, "Same to you, buddy."

Beyond the glowing runes of the haven, the cries of a lost child faded into the night, and as the sound disappeared from earshot, Noctis couldn't help wondering if maybe there was some truth in Prompto's words after all.

-End-


End file.
